The One With The Ride-Along
"The One With The Ride-Along" is the twentieth episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on April 29, 1999. As Emily's wedding nears, the group does its best to distract Ross. A gunshot and a meatball sandwich take center stage when the guys go out on the beat with Phoebe's cop boyfriend. Plot Ross' ex-wife Emily gets married again, so the group does its best to distract Ross. Monica decides to organize some photos, but Rachel accidentally drops a box of other pictures on it, ruining all Monica's work. Due to being upset, the two decide to make margaritas, but they don't have the ingredients, so they decide to steal them from Ross' apartment, where Rachel intercepts a message from Emily, who has second thoughts about her wedding and the divorce with Ross. Monica thinks they should erase the message, but Rachel thinks Ross deserves to know the truth. In the discussion, they accidentally erase the message. Phoebe went on a ride-along with her cop boyfriend, Gary, which the guys all also wants. So they do. Joey gets a delicious sandwhich, but he isn't allowed to eat it in Gary's car, but he keeps talking about it, which annoys the other guys. After Ross accidentally turns on the beacon, he isn't allowed to sit in the front seat anymore. During the ride, a car backfire scares them all, leading to Joey diving over Ross in an attempt save him, which causes problems between Chandler and Joey because Joey apparantly wanted to save Ross instead of Chandler. However, it turns out that Joey doesn't wanted to save Ross, but to save his sandwich, which is, according to him, "the greatest sandwich in the world". After this experience, Ross is filled with a "new found respect for life", which he reports to his own answering machine, resulting in the message being heard by the girls, who are still at his apartment. Rachel tells Ross about the message from Emily, but Ross wants to call her back, because "he wants to seize every new opportunity". Rachel talks this idea out of Ross' mind by convincing him that it isn't the day of seizing stuff, but escaping from stuff. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Rapaport - Gary Helen Baxendale - Emily Waltham (voice) James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Seth Kurland Trivia General *When Rachel and Monica are listening to Ross' answering machine, they use each others' catchphrases. Monica says "Noooooo" and Rachel says "I know!" *Helen Baxendale is credited as a "Special Guest Caller." *On the DVD there is an extra scene at Ross' apartment where Rachel is trying to recreate the message she deleted from Emily. While recreating it, it's Rachel who jumbles up the names 'Emily' and 'Rachel'. *You can already tell Ross has got a new haircut Goofs *When Rachel "breaks" Ross's ornament, the ornament is already in two parts before hitting the ground. *In the scene where Rachel tells Ross that Emily called, we see the glue on the side table which Rachel used to fix Ross' horn display standing on its base, and then laying down, and then on its base again. *When Rachel takes Ross' money from the basket she puts it back down onto the table but when Monica takes it she got it from the basket. *In the car Chandler says "It is starting to get dark out there". However, the lighting shows that is already dark. Furthermore, the previous scene shows the city at night. *When Rachel breaks Ross's ornament and bends down to pick it up, you can briefly see her underwear. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Friends